Trading Partners
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM CROSSOVER WITH ?. Tim and Ryan are REALLY good friends and have a great time together, but what happens when an Famous Friend of Tim's comes into town? SLASH.


"It's a masterpiece I tell you!"

"Glomb, it's a box. You made a box. How is that a masterpiece?"

"Dude, it's not a box. It's a coffee table that doubles as a modern storage space."

Ryan looked at Glomb like he had lost his mind while Glomb stared at his 'coffee table', smiling like crazy.

"Look at her. She's beautiful." Tim beamed. Ryan swore he saw a tear in Glomb's eye.

"Dude, it's nice and all, but are you fucking retarded? It's a BOX. You've been watching too many of those shitty decorating shows."

"They aren't shitty!" Tim retorted, laughing. "You wanna help me? I was just about to make a bookshelf."

"A table, now a bookshelf? I thought you built skate parks; this is ridiculous."

"Can't a guy get a little creative now and then? And besides, Bam broke all my other furniture." Glomb's eyes narrowed and Ry laughed at him.

"Alright, sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Hand me my buzz saw, CAREFULLY, and then hold this board for me." Glomb watched Ryan as he handled the saw, making sure Ry didn't kill himself.

The two men worked on that bookshelf for hours. They worked well as a team, and got finished before the sun went down. They admired their handy-work and moved the cumbersome shelf into Tim's garage to be stained the next morning.

"You want to go grab a beer or something?" Glomb asked.

"Sounds good to me. All this manual labor sucks."

"You are the laziest man I know."

"Awww, you mean that?" Ryan batted his eyelashes while Tim laughed. Tim threw his arm around Ry's shoulders, giving him a little peck on the cheek.

"I sure do sweetie."

Tim and Ryan weren't involved. Well, at least that's what they would tell YOU. But then again, they weren't really involved at all. They shared the same passions and sometimes the same bed, but that's as far as they went. There was no rapport; there was no 'commitment'. There was just mind-blowing sex and that's the way they liked it. The guys arrived at their favorite bar and had a couple of beers.

"I've got to get going. I've got people coming over tomorrow. I'll see you around?" Glomb sipped the last of his beer and stood up.

"Sure. What about Friday?"

"See you then beautiful." Glomb tousled Ryan's hair and walked outside to his truck.

On the way home, Glomb thought about his relationship with Ryan. He loved everything they had, but he certainly wasn't in LOVE with Ry. They were just friends. Really, REALLY close friends. Could it be more? Did he WANT it to be more? He pulled the vehicle into his driveway and went inside.

"Fuck. I hate messages!" Glomb muttered, hitting the play button.

"_First Message."_

"Yo Glomb, it's Bam. Viva's going to Europe again. Dunn canceled on us, Rake's working again and Brandon hates French people. You wanna come? Call me."

Glomb shook his head. If Ry wasn't going, neither was he.

"_Second Message."_

"Hey Tim. It's me. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. It's been awhile. See you soon."

Tim froze and stared at the man's voice in the machine. It was _him_. Glomb's knees shook and he sat on the couch.

"_End Of Messages."_

"Oh my god…" Tim flew off of the couch and started cleaning like mad. He wanted; no he NEEDED his house to look perfect. He needed to impress him. He just HAD to! The hands on the wall clock spun in circles as Tim vacuumed, washed the windows and dusted everything he owned.

"Fuck, I need sleep." Tim looked at the clock that read 2:00am. He trudged off to his room, flopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

"WHA!" Tim woke up with a start. His bedside clock read 7:08am. The pounding at his door was loud and obtrusive. "COMING!"

Glomb opened up the door and his jaw hit the floor.

"Looks inviting." The visitor smirked, wrapping Glomb up in a hug. "How are ya buddy?"

"Ty…you're here." Glomb's eyes sparkled at the sight of the celebrity in front of him.

"Ty Pennington at your service." Ty bowed low, smiling.

"I…I can't believe this. I haven't seen you in years. You're so…famous now. It's kind of weird."

"I'm still me, Tim. And from what I understand you're pretty famous yourself." Tim blushed furiously at his superiors comment.

"I know it's you but…it's…YOU, ya know?" Glomb searched for the words.

"I made a few funny jokes and built a couple of tables; I NEVER thought it would escalate to this, believe me."

"Are you happy though?" Tim ushered him inside, shutting the door.

"With the paycheck's I get? Of course I'm happy!" Ty smiled and sat on the couch. "So what's the dealio Timmy? How's life? Got someone special yet?"

"Well, life's going really well. I've made a shit load of friends here, people are emailing me from all across the country wanting me to build them parks and ramps, and I even had some chick claim to love me." Tim smiled and grabbed them both a beer out of the fridge.

"Good for you man, but you still didn't answer me. Got someone special? Or are you just going to tell me you've been 'Too busy'." God damnit. Ty knew him so well.

"Ha, well…um…no one, really, I guess." Tim shifted uncomfortably. Should he tell him about Ryan?

"Really? A hot piece of ass like you isn't getting any? That's pretty pathetic." Ty took a sip of his drink and eyed Tim suspiciously. The color in Glomb's face grew to a scandalous shade of red.

"Nope, not really."

"You're lying to me, Tim." Tim's face grew redder.

"I'm not, honest."

"You're positive? I mean you're not lying at all? Tell me the truth." Ty got up off of the couch and stood beside Glomb.

"I-I'm dead serious." Tim shifted uncomfortably. He was so tempted to tell him about Ryan, but him and Ry weren't DATING or anything; they were just messing around.

"Well ok then." Ty smiled before kissing Tim full on. Ty's hand's traveled to Glomb's waist, pulling the man in closer to him. Tim's entire body seemed to freeze up, but his lips still seemed to recollect what to do. Ty pulled away what seemed all too soon.

"So, how about a grand tour of the house?" Ty released his grip.

"You don't want a tour, don't lie to me." Glomb grinned at the world-famous carpenter.

"Did I ever tell you how fucking smart you are?" Ty kissed him again and Glomb led the way to his bedroom.

Tim opened the door, leading Ty into the room. Glomb grabbed the back of Ty's neck, pulling him closer and pressed their lips together. Ty's hands moved from Tim's waist and wandered up his back. Tim broke their kiss and pulled Ty's shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Ty removed Glomb's shirt and started working at taking off his pants. Glomb's erection was more than evident by now and with Ty's hands so close to him, it wasn't really helping. Ty finally unlatched the button and pushed Glomb's jeans to the floor.

"So, what brings you into town?" Glomb smiled, kissing Ty's neck.

"You." Ty whispered, breathlessly.

"Now YOU'RE lying to ME."

"Well, not JUST you. We're doing a show here." Ty spoke quickly, removing his own pants.

The two Carpenters stood in their boxers, lips locked together. Glomb started moaning, softly, feeling himself swell with lust. Ty broke their kiss and pushed Tim, gently, onto the bed and pounced on him.

Ty slowly started working his kisses down Tim's body, making sure he didn't miss a single inch. Glomb slid his hands through the other man's hair, encouraging him to keep going. Ty reached the waistband of Tim's boxers and slid them off of his body, with Tim's full erection pointed towards the ceiling as Ty wrapped his lips around it, expertly swallowing him down his throat. Glomb gripped the bed sheets and threw his head back, moaning. Ty expertly sucked Tim's cock while Glomb writhed and squirmed, moaning and whimpering the entire time.

"Fuck, Ty! I-I can't take it much longer!" Glomb managed to squeak out as he placed his hands on Ty's head, forcing the man down onto himself even further.

Glomb screamed out Ty's name over, and over as he came. His eyes were shut as tightly and his hands were weaved through Ty's short hair.

"Fuck…Fuck…Fuck." Tim whimpered, stroking Ty's head.

"I missed you, kid." Ty smirked, licking his way up Glomb's body, stopping at his neck. Tim paused and looked into Ty's eyes.

"Fuck."

"That all you can say?"

"Pretty much." Tim kissed the other carpenter briefly before sitting up and pulling on a pair of shorts he had lying on the floor.

Glomb stood up, took Ty's hand and led him into the living room. Tim sat his guest down and grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge. The guys sat drinking them in silence. Ty looked briefly at his watch.

"Shit, I'd better get going, I have to be up at 4:30 in the morning."

"You sure you have to go?" Tim gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Well I don't HAVE to, but I really sho- Ty was cut off when Tim kissed him.

The guys put their beers aside and concentrated on each other's mouths. Their tongues once again met each other, battling gently. Tim slowly laid down on top of Ty, never separating their lips. They got very into their make-out session, but were interrupted by a voice on the other side of the room.

"What the hell?!"

"Dunn…what are you doing here?" Glomb spoke, frantically as he got off of Ty.

"I was coming over to see if you had a Phillips head screwdriver, Is that Ty Pennington?"

"Nice to meet ya." Ty said, politely and MUCH too casual.

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go."

"D-Don't you want that screwdriver?"

"No, I'll use my teeth if I have to." Ryan spat, storming out of the room and slamming the door. Tim stared at the quivering doorframe in shock.

"Old boyfriend?" Ty rubbed his hand through Glomb's hair.

"Huh? Oh, no…I mean, not really."

"Well, I'm gonna go now." Ty kissed Glomb's lips briefly. "Call me sometime."

"Will do."

Glomb sat on the sofa for about 20 minutes after Ty left; all he could see was Ryan's crushed face when he had walked in on them. Why did Ry look so hurt? Why didn't Tim go after him? What was he even doing with Ty in the first place?

"What the fuck did I just do?" He whispered to himself.

Tim got up and grabbed the portable phone off of the side table. He turned it on and dialed Ryan's cell phone number.

"H'lo?"

"Hey, it's Glomb."

"I'm busy. See ya."

"WAIT! Ry, what the hell?"

"What?!"

"Why are you so fucking pissed off?"

"You tell me!"

"Ryan, where are you?"

"At Bam's, why?"

"Don't leave, I'm coming over."

"To hell you ar-" Tim hung up before he could hear Ryan talk him out of it. He ran outside, jumped in his truck and sped off to the castle.

He raced down the driveway and parked as close to the house as he could. He didn't see any other cars around, which was unusual, but he was too busy to notice. He quickly opened the door and ran up the stairs.

"RY! WHERE ARE YA?" Tim yelled, searching the house. "RY, SERIOU- Hi." Tim stopped yelling when he saw Ry sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"Glomb, just leave, ok?"

"But WHY?! What the hell did I do!"

"YOU WERE PRACTICALLY FUCKING HIM!" Ryan shouted.

"Oh…that."

"Yes THAT! For fucks sake Glomb!" Ry hopped off the counter and ran up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Ryan, can't we just fucking talk about th-" Glomb begged, running up the stairs.

"NO!"

"Ry! Please!" Glomb opened the door to his room, closed it behind him and sat on the bed with Ryan.

"I clearly mean nothing to you, right? What else is there to talk about?" Ryan spoke, his voice quivering.

"I didn't realize what we had MEANT so much to you."

"Well I guess the joke's on me huh? It clearly didn't mean a god damn thing to you."

"That's not true."

"THEN WHY WERE YOU FUCKING TY MOTHER-FUCKING PENNINGTON?!"

"I WASN'T!"

"You might as well have been, fuck."

"DAMNIT Ryan! Why is this GETTING to you so bad?! We were just fooling around and you fucking KNOW that!"

"Never fucking mind. Just leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Glomb said, stubbornly.

"Please just GO!" Ry screamed at him.

Ryan stood up and moved to the corner of the room. He faced the wall, leaning his head against it. Glomb rested his head in his hands for a moment before standing up. He gently put his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Ry, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I-I guess we just had a different idea of what was going on."

"Obviously." Ryan spoke, tears rolling down his cheek.

"Ry, I don't know what else to say…I'm SO sorry."

"That's fine. Can you go now?"

"No."

"WHY?" Ryan's voice got eerily high-pitched.

"Because I want to talk this over with you."

"There's nothing to SAY, Glomb. It's over, whatever."

"Ryan Dunn, would you stop that? You know I love you-"

"Don't ever say you love me. You don't, you won't-"

"No way, I say, you didn't, you doesn't, you isn't, you wasn't, you wouldn't, you couldn't, you oughtn't, you shouldn't love nobody but me." Tim smiled, quoting a song from Billy Gilman. Ryan cracked a small smile, despite his tears.

"Don't quit your day job."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Although, if that Hung guy can do it, I'm sure I could too." Glomb smiled at himself and Ryan laughed.

Glomb spun Ryan around and looked into his eyes.

"Sweetie, listen. I clearly fucked up, and I'm more sorry than you'll EVER know. I don't even know how it started! It just…happened, and not a moment went by when I didn't feel guilty. Ry-Ry, you've got to believe me. You know I'd never do ANYTHING to mentally, psychologically or emotionally hurt you."

"I don't know if I can trust you though." Ryan's eyes misted over, in spite of the wide smile on his face.

"I don't blame you. I'm a shithead that doesn't deserve to be trusted."

"You're not a shithead."

"Sure I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I a-" Glomb started to retaliate, but Ryan shut him up with a kiss.

"No, you're not."

"If you say so. So am I forgiven?"

"Sure, on one condition."

"And what's that?"

Ryan pulled Glomb closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"And just tell me, how on earth is THAT punishment?" Glomb smirked, and Ryan shut him up once again with an intense lip lock.


End file.
